The present invention relates to an electro-hydraulic clutch actuation system for a manual transmission, eliminating the need for clutch pedal actuation during shifting. More particularly, the system is proposed for use with a transmission of a vehicle having an engine incorporating a high pressure oil rail, the high pressure oil being used to operate the clutch actuation system, with synchronization points for required upshift or downshift being indicated by electronic prompts to the vehicle operator.